X-ray crystallography is providing much of the information required to solve the three dimensional structures of biological macromolecules. Detailed knowledge of these structures is basic to the understanding, on the molecular level, of the extraordinary sensitivity and selectivity of the processes that govern normal cellular growth and activity, characteristics of infectious diseases, metabolic disorders and abnormalities in cell reproduction. Current crystallographic techniques are very laborious and hence costly when applied to some of the more complex structures. Some of the less stable crystals do not permit the long x-ray exposures required. A wide-angle, precision x-ray area detector can acquire high resolution digital images of entire diffraction patterns, reducing data acquisition times ten-to-one hundred fold, depending on the complexity of the structure. Such a detector, utilizing a radial drift field and a proportional wire chamber has been installed, together with ancillary equipment and has undergone successful initial tests with macromolecular crystals. This equipment will be completed and a shared facility based on this detector will be created to provide economic data collection and reduction services at high rates and high resolution for crystals of the many physiologically important substances with high molecular weights and complex structures. These services will be made available to researchers in the northeastern United States.